


The Care and Keeping of Pets

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bill just likes to be looked after and pampered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care and Keeping of Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This one actually came from a conversation several of us had about tails - my brain just took it to the extreme :).

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+slash), [category: threesome/moresome](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:+threesome/moresome), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:+tokio+hotel), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:+mmom), [fictype: oneshot](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+oneshot), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:+short+fic), [genre: vampires](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:+vampires), [pairing: th - bill/georg/gustav](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/georg/gustav), [pairing: th - bill/gustav](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:+th+-+bill/gustav), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+r+to+nc17)  
  
---|---  
  
Bill walked out of his room dressed in only a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. He had showered and was now squeaky clean, and what anyone who saw him might have thought was a little strange was that he had done his hair and put on light makeup even though he was only casually dressed. Stepping across the hall quickly in bare feet he knocked on Gustav's door.

Georg and Tom had both headed somewhere more exciting, since they all had a day off the next day and could afford to party the night away, but Bill and Gustav had returned to the hotel. Their night was going to be a little lower key.

When Gustav opened the door, Bill smiled brightly and walked past his friend into the room as Gustav shut and latched the door. The first thing Bill did when he stopped in the middle of the room was shimmy off his t-shirt and then push down his trousers, stepping out of them quickly. That left him completely naked, since those were the only two things he had been wearing. As Gustav came up next to him, his friend gently stroked his arse and he couldn't help but shiver a little.

There were several things spread out on the bed and Bill stood there quietly, waiting as Gustav moved to pick up the first. When Gustav held it up, he reached out his arm and let his friend pull it on, the soft, black, furry material sliding over his skin until it reached over his bicep. There Gustav laced it so it would not slip and Bill's left hand was now encased in a furry mitten with soft little fake grey claws. The mitten prevented any of his fingers moving normally and, once Gustav had picked up and put the second one on him, there was no way he could get either of them off without help.

He lifted first one foot and then the other as Gustav helped him into small, skin tight furry slippers, also with tiny fake claws. Gustav was always so gentle with him and he shivered a second time as his friend stroked up his leg as the drummer stood up again. Gustav smiled at him warmly before turning back to the bed and picked up the headband with the furry black ears. Bill hunched slightly so it was easy for Gustav to place the ears on his head, pushing them behind his ears through his floppy hair.

So far Gustav had said nothing to him at all, but then they didn't need words; this was familiar and comfortable and quiet, which was really the point.

"Hop on," Gustav finally broke the silence and patted the bed at which point Bill climbed onto the firm mattress on his hands and knees.

There was only one thing left for his transformation from Bill the lead singer to Bill the pet and it was what made his cock throb with pleasure and begin to harden. What was a cat without a tail? He spread his knees apart, let his head drop and waited for Gustav to continue. The first he felt was a single blunt finger stroking lightly over his entrance, gentle as ever and more requesting entrance than demanding it. The finger was soon joined by cool lube and Gustav slowly pushed into him.

"You're tense tonight," his friend said quietly, "this may take a while."

Bill just made a light purring noise in the back of his throat as he savoured the delicious sensation of Gustav's finger moving slowly in and out of him. He really didn't care how long it was going take; he knew Gustav would never hurt him and this would be done and that was all that mattered. Like this he didn't have to worry about being the front man, the leader who always had to have something to say; in fact with Gustav he didn't have anything to say at all. Here Gustav looked after him, cared for him and all he had to do was give his silent love in return.

He did his best to relax, letting go the tension and the excitement of the earlier concert and embracing the calm that Gustav seemed to exude when they were together like this. His friend and lover worked him with one finger carefully for a long while before eventually pushing a second in as well. Bill was used to this, his body knew how to react, but it still took time before Gustav's fingers were moving in and out of him easily. Only then did Gustav pick up the final item from the bed; a pear shaped black butt plug with the most magnificent glossy black tail attached.

Bill loved his tail; it was beautiful and soft and he had spent long minutes admiring the way it looked when in place in front of the mirror on previous occasions. He liked being Gustav's pet, it made him feel loved and desired and almost as beautiful as his tail. He didn't actually know where Gustav had found all of his costume, but Bill had been entranced from the moment he had first seen it all.

The tip of the plug slipped into his slick entrance easily and he purred again at the filling sensation, but he wasn't loose enough for the whole thing yet. Gustav worked him with it slowly, pushing it in as far as it would go easily and then twisting it as his muscles slowly adjusted. It felt wonderful, sending shocks of pleasure through his body and his cock, which was completely hard now, and he wanted to push back for more, but he knew Gustav wouldn't allow that. His lover was very careful to make sure he was never hurt, so he held himself still as Gustav slowly pushed the plug further and further in.

It finally reached a point where his body just sucked the plug the rest of the way in and he purred loudly as it pushed against his prostate and the fur of his tail tickled his arse.

"You look incredible, Bill," Gustav said in a hot tone, "look at yourself in the mirror."

So he did, glancing sideways at the mirror opposite the bed, and he could not help admiring what he saw. This was how he liked to be, how he found complete peace in their sometimes crazy world and he looked over to Gustav, pleased to see his lover happy as well.

"I think I'd like to relax and watch some TV before we do anything else," Gustav said, looking pleased with himself.

"Meow," Bill replied giving his opinion on the matter.

He was hard and aching from the insertion of his tail, but it wasn't all about the sex; it was about simply being there as well and he was in no hurry for anything else. Gustav picked up the remote and opened the cabinet containing the TV before coming back to the bed and lounging on it against the huge pillows the hotel had left. Bill waited until his lover was comfortable and then moved over towards Gustav, curling up beside his friend, resting his head on Gustav's lap. The wonderful pressure of the butt plug would keep him hard for a while yet, but he settled down with the intension of ignoring it for now.

"Good kitty," Gustav said with a smile, carding fingers slowly through his hair; "I think you deserve a reward."

Bill smiled upwards and opened his mouth when Gustav reached over and picked something out of a bag that was on the bedside table. When a strawberry flavour milk drop was placed on his tongue, he purred quietly in pleasure; Gustav always thought of everything. Sucking happily on the sweet, he relaxed as Gustav turned on the TV and picked some random film. The low rumbling in the back of his throat was a habitual reaction these days and he purred happily as they settled down to watch the film with Gustav gently stroking his hair.

He didn't really care what the film was about as long as Gustav kept stroking and feeding him strawberry milk drops.

About halfway through the film, Gustav went from stroking his hair to stroking his back and he curled closer so Gustav could reach more. He could put up with his current treatment for hours, which was one of the reasons Gustav said he made a good pet. Enjoying being pampered was something that came perfectly naturally to him.

Their film was nearing the end when there was a knock on the door. Bill sat up, startled and looked at Gustav who calmly climbed off the bed.

"Who is it?" Gustav asked, picking up Bill's clothes from where he had hung them on the floor and placing them on the chair under a coat.

"Georg," came the reply.

Gustav looked at Bill and he relaxed back onto the bed in his human ball.

"Meow," he said with a small shrug.

It wasn't as if Georg didn't know what he was likely to find, so Bill didn't care if Gustav chose to let their friend in or not. When he and Gustav had discovered their mutual kink he had told Tom straight away; it wasn't as if he could keep that from his twin, and a little later it had become obvious that keeping it from Georg would only get them into trouble as well. Both Tom and Georg had adjusted amazingly well and these days barely blinked if they found him in full cat attire curled up with Gustav somewhere. He did have a little pair of shorts that fitted over the tail that he could wear when in a communal space, which made things easier when they all lived above the studio.

If Gustav wanted to let Georg in he wasn't about to object.

"Hey, Georg," Gustav greeted as he opened the door, "something we can do for you?"

"Tom ditched me for a pair of twins we met in the club and then before I could find any more girls some arseholes turned up and tried to make the band an issue so I came back," Georg said, a little sheepishly. "Any chance of hanging with you guys for a bit?"

"Sure," Gustav said and let Georg into the room, "we were just watching TV."

"Hi, Bill," Georg greeted, walking in and throwing his jacket over Gustav's, "you look comfy."

Bill just wiggled his eyebrows and moved so that Gustav could sit back down, curling into the warmth of his lover once again.

"I swear you act more like a cat every time you do this," Georg commented, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Meow," Bill said in as haughty a tone as he could manage; that was, after all, the point.

Georg liked to play a game with him when he was being Gustav's pet and that was to try and make him speak. It hadn't worked yet and he wasn't about to fall for anything that obvious. Georg laughed and they settled down to watch the end of the movie.

Gustav's hand began wandering a little as they watched, and Bill was pretty sure his lover wasn't really aware of what he was doing. Bill, however, was and, when absently moving fingers brushed over one of his nipples, he felt the jolt of pleasure go straight to his cock. He was after all a seventeen year old male, so his on off switch was very light. He squirmed a little, which moved the plug in his arse which didn't help him much at all.

Gustav seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing, eyes still firmly engrossed in the film, but when he looked quickly over at Georg, his other friend had noticed him moving. A little smile played at Georg's mouth before Bill looked away again.

When the end credits rolled and Gustav flicked the TV to some music channel they were thankfully not on, he was relieved and a little nervous at the same time. Gustav stopped absently stroking him, but he knew his lover would notice his state shortly.

"Your kitty cat's horny," Georg helpfully pointed out as Gustav turned the sound down.

Bill gave his friend a dirty look for that comment.

"Which means I should kick you out," Gustav said in a conversational tone, "but you did only just get here, so that would be rude."

That was an interesting moment and Bill looked up at Gustav curiously. His lover obviously had something on his mind and he wondered what it was. Gustav let his eyes flick over to Georg and then back, lingering just long enough. They had been communicating without words so long that Bill could read Gustav almost as well as he could read Tom and he got the message loud and clear.

"Meow," he responded with a thoughtful expression.

Gustav smiled at him and rather than staying curled up and trying to hide his current problem he stretch a little and turned over. His erection was now very obvious and Georg looked surprised.

"I think Bill needs a little help," Gustav said and looked up at their companion, "don't you agree, Georg?"

Georg looked even more surprised at that, especially when Bill wiggled his arse.

"You start at that end, I'll start at this one," Gustav said and then leaned in to steal a kiss.

Since he was busy kissing Gustav, Bill didn't have time to wonder what Georg would make of that suggestion, but he found himself moaning when fingers started ghosting over his legs. The fingers were soon replaced with something soft and furry and the part of his brain still functioning realised that Georg had picked up his tail. When this caused a gentle tugging on the plug in his arse he couldn't help gasping a little.

"I think he definitely likes that," Gustav said, clearly enjoying his pleasure almost as much as he was.

"And what kitty likes, kitty gets?" Georg asked with a cheeky grin.

"Always," Gustav said with a little knowing smile.

Georg gave his tail another little tug causing the plug to move over his prostate and Bill moaned quietly. As Gustav stroked gently through his hair and played with his neck, he closed his eyes and just let the sensations flow over him. He was in heaven being touched so gently by two sets of hands and he could have stayed like that indefinitely.

That changed and he mewed quietly as Georg brushed his tail around his erection, and he opened his eyes again so he could see what was happening as Gustav began playing gently with his nipples. He didn't know which way to move or where to look and he just tried to arch into both touches. He had never been assailed by two people touching him at the same time before and it was quite honestly incredible. Georg and Gustav were very good at what they were doing and they played with him for what seemed like hours.

His arousal was rising fast and he didn't know how much more he could take. He hoped fervently that Gustav would have mercy on him, because the current sensation running through his body were going to drive him mad otherwise. As Gustav finally wrapped fingers around his aching cock what came out of his mouth was somewhere between a whine and a purr. He really needed to come and the little mewing sounds he began making were his only way to beg.

The fur of his tail danced over his balls under Georg's guidance and Gustav fisted him firmly and he knew he couldn't last. It was wonderful and he knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast, but there was only so much molestation one kitty cat could take. It was Georg employing two hands, one using his tail and the other gently jiggling his sac, which sent him falling over the edge. He came, bucking up into Gustav's hand and spilling his seed over his stomach as his eyes squeezed shut. His muscles clamped down on the plug in his arse only heightening the pleasure and making him shudder uncontrollably.

He hadn't come that hard since the first time Gustav had pushed something up his arse and he collapsed back onto the bed as little white stars danced in his vision. Gustav milked him slowly for every last drop he had and he lay in his lover's lap in a boneless sprawl as the final tremors ran through him. Right then his friends could have done anything to him and he wouldn't have had an ounce of strength to help himself.

"Good kitty," Gustav said with a loving smile when he finally opened his eyes and blinked lazily upwards.

He gave his lover a sleepy smile; he knew this wasn't over, but he felt like basking in the afterglow for a while.

"I think you may have broken Georg though."

Bill looked over at his other friend to see that Georg was sitting there still holding his tail, but with a rather stunned expression. It didn't take much to guess what was going on in Georg's mind since his friend's eyes were firmly pinned to his neither regions. Georg was exclusively a ladies man, as was Tom for that matter, and Bill was pretty sure Georg had only joined in as a game. Probably part of the try and make Bill say something game, since he knew for a fact other people tended to forget what they were saying when they came (Tom was loud through thin hotel walls) but it didn't look like it was a game anymore.

From the bulge in Georg's trousers, Bill was almost positive that it had just gone from a game to somewhat more serious.

"He's beautiful, isn't he," Gustav said with his usual calm.

Georg looked a little unsure while Bill basked in the praise.

"There's nothing wrong in admiring beauty," Gustav continued and Bill purred as his lover stroked his hair.

He could have fallen asleep there and then, but he had an idea that Gustav had something else in mind and he watched Georg out of the corner of his eye. Gustav leaned backwards and picked up a couple of tissues from the sideboard, efficiently cleaning him off with them.

"Um," Georg said, clearly embarrassed by his so obvious reaction, "I think maybe I should go."

Bill made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat; he thought that was a very bad idea. Before Georg could move, he picked himself up and basically dumped himself in his friend's lap. If Georg was that embarrassed about it, he could ignore the erection sticking into his side, but there was no way he was letting Georg run away; that made Gustav laugh.

"I don't think you're going anywhere," Gustav said, climbing off the bed to throw away the soiled tissues. "Didn't you realise he's as pushy as a cat too."

"Bill, get off," Georg said sternly, but in a kind of tight voice that made Bill think he was possibly squashing things he shouldn't be squashing.

"Meow," Bill said and made sure all his weight was on Georg's legs rather than anywhere else, but still pinning his friend down.

"That was a 'no' in case you were wondering," Gustav commented as Bill watched his lover putter around doing rather domestic things.

"Bill," Georg said in a dangerous tone.

Bill just looked up with a perfectly innocent expression. He might not be talking at the moment, but that didn't mean anyone could win an argument with him. If Georg left now it would be awkward for days and Bill didn't want his friend to go through that or have to deal with it himself. He stayed put. Georg looked about ready to do violence.

"Hurt him and you'll find out how difficult it is to remove drumsticks from your rectum," Gustav said in an almost conversational tone as he sat back down on the bed and began flicking channels.

Georg deflated.

"Before or after Tom flattens my face?" Georg asked, sounding defeated. "Okay, okay, I'll stay, but Bill, could you please go back over there?"

Bill looked up and smiled, before carefully removing himself and going to Gustav. His lover welcomed him back and began petting his hair almost immediately. He was also rewarded with a milk drop, which made him think he'd probably done just what he was supposed to. Gustav obviously had a plan, but Bill had no idea what it was. He suspected it was long term though, because he remembered the first time his lover had all but dragged him into the main room of the apartment above the studio. Their games had been all in private before that, but Gustav had insisted they not keep it completely that way. For all he knew, his lover was on a mission to broaden Georg's and Tom's horizons; Gustav could be very hard to fathom sometimes. He made a mental note to ask when not playing at being a cat and settled down to doze.

Gustav would probably screw him through the mattress later, but for now they had company. A little cat nap sounded like the perfect plan.

"So were the people you ran into in the club the same as the ones outside the concert tonight?" Gustav asked as if nothing had just happened.

"Some of them, I think, yes," Bill heard Georg reply as he began to drift off.

The tension seemed to be easing which was good and he let himself drift just above sleep as he listened to the hum of conversation. He didn't really care what his friends were talking about; it was just nice to be there and not have to say anything. Once it had been hard, but he had come to relish the lack of voice; he had plenty of other times to talk. He was relaxed and happy; life was good as a cat.

**The End**


End file.
